


I'll Stuff Your Stocking

by MissStroup



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Frank Iero, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissStroup/pseuds/MissStroup
Summary: "You know what? We don't have stockings. We should get some.""Why, do you want me to stuff your stocking?" Gerard asked, a smirk on his face as he put the innuendo out in the open."Well, yeah," Frank responded, completely missing the double meaning behind his husband's inquiry. "We could just put little gifts to each other in them, instead of having all the tiny items under the tree."Standing up, Gerard moved to stand behind the younger male, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his erection into Frank's bottom. "Oh, I'll put a gift in your stocking, but it won't be tiny."





	I'll Stuff Your Stocking

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Steel Panther's "The Stocking Song".

Gerard walked into the house, shaking the snow off of his coat and out of his hair. "Baby, I'm home!" He called into the house as he shucked his boots and hung up his coat. He didn't really enjoy having to go out in the snow, but a meeting about the next issue of Doom Patrol had demanded it.

"I'm in here," Frank called out from the living room, and Gerard followed the sound until he just crossed the threshold into the room, leaning on the doorframe. Christmas music played from Frank's phone on the coffee table, and there were boxes of ornaments spread around the floor. Frank had just finished stringing white lights on the tree in the corner of the room, and was starting to hang the colorful ornaments.

As Frank reached up to hang a ball high up on the tree, Gerard bit his bottom lip slightly, watching the former's shirt ride up a bit, exposing the lower parts of the _Search_ and _Destroy_ on his back. He then leaned down low, placing a bauble on a low branch, giving Gerard a perfect opportunity to stare at his husband's ass.

"How was the meeting?" Frank asked, standing up straight and turning to look at Gerard, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Gerard pushed himself off the doorframe and moved to sit on the sofa in the middle of the room. "It was good. Everyone's really excited about how the story is progressing, and we're on track to get the next issue published on time."

Frank smiled widely, the smile reaching his hazel eyes, making them crinkle a little at the corners. "That's amazing, baby. I'm so proud of you!" He walked over to the elder, giving him a quick kiss, before heading back over to the tree. "I guess you can see what I've been up to while you've been gone," Frank smirked, picking up a few more ornaments to hang.

_I can certainly see something_ , Gerard thought, watching Frank bend and stretch to hang ornaments all around the tree. He watched the younger quietly for a few minutes, feeling himself harden in his pants at the show he was receiving. 

Gerard was knocked out of his thoughts again by Frank. "You know what? We don't have stockings. We should get some."

"Why, do you want me to stuff your stocking?" Gerard asked, a smirk on his face as he put the innuendo out in the open.

"Well, yeah," Frank responded, completely missing the double meaning behind his husband's inquiry. "We could just put little gifts to each other in them, instead of having all the tiny items under the tree."

Standing up, Gerard moved to stand behind the younger male, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his erection into Frank's bottom. "Oh, I'll put a gift in your stocking, but it won't be tiny."

Finally understanding what Gerard was inferring to, Frank giggled. "Isn't it up to me to decide whether your _gift_ is small or not?"

Gerard huffed. "You think I'm small? I thought you liked my candy cane."

Frank barked out a laugh at Gerard's second innuendo and turned around in his arms, wrapping his around the elder's neck. "I don't remember, I might have to take another look." This made Gerard suck in a quick breath as Frank dropped to his knees, hastily opening Gerard's belt and fly. After pulling him out of his boxers, Frank hummed. "I guess I wouldn't call you _small_." And with that, he licked a stripe up the underside of Gerard's length.

"Jesus Frankie," Gerard gasped out as Frank took the head in his mouth, sucking lightly and digging his tongue in the slit. After a few seconds of this, he groaned out, "Stop teasing me, you little minx."

Flashing his eyes up at Gerard, Frank hollowed his cheeks and took his entire length until he felt the tip nudging the back of his throat. He swallowed around Gerard's cock, and Gerard's hands tangled themselves in his dark hair, holding Frank there a few seconds before pulling him off. Frank gasped in a big breath before taking Gerard back in his mouth, bobbing his lips up and down the length. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Gerard chanted, watching Frank with half lidded eyes. He could only take a couple minutes of Frank's talented mouth and tongue working on him before it started to become too much. Gerard gently tugged up on his hair, and Frank pulled off of his cock with a loud slurping sound. "Fuck," he repeated and pulled Frank up to kiss him roughly.

As their tongues fought for dominance, Gerard kicked off his pants and started working on Frank's pants. Frank grabbed the bottom of Gerard's shirt and pulled it up over his head, breaking their kiss for a second, and threw it off somewhere in the room before reconnecting their lips. Finally getting the fly on his pants open, Gerard pushed them down Frank's legs, followed by his boxers, and grabbed his throbbing manhood, making Frank gasp into his mouth as he stroked him.

"Gee, please."

"What do you want baby?" Gerard pulled back to look at the younger male, whose eyes were wide and dark with lust.

"Please fuck me, please," Frank begged, groaning as Gerard's hand began moving faster on him.

Gerard hummed. "So you want me to stuff your stocking?" he asked for the second time this afternoon, smirking to himself. 

Frank rolled his eyes in response. "Oh my god, stop with the Christmas innuendos and just...just fuck me already!"

They moved to the sofa, Frank tugging his shirt off, and Gerard positioned him on his hands and knees. He pulled Frank open to look at his entrance, and his cock throbbed at the view.

"Christ, you're so perfect," he murmured as he leaned in and placed a kiss on the pink pucker before him, making Frank keen and push back against him. Gerard then opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against it, licking and kissing his husband.

Frank dropped himself onto his elbows, presenting himself to Gerard more. "Please, please," he moaned, hanging his head and relishing the feeling of Gerard on him. The elder responded by pushing his tongue into Frank's hole, slowly breaching him with his tongue, making Frank curse. Once Gerard had fully pushed in, he began fucking Frank with his tongue. Then he added one finger, then two, his tongue working above them.

"Fuck, look at you," Gerard said hotly, pulling his face out of Frank's ass and slipping a third finger into him. "You're so open for me."

Frank moaned, his whole body feeling like it was pulsing in pleasure. "Gerard, please fuck me."

"Oh, you want my candy cane?" Gerard taunted, ignoring the groan that Frank emitted. "What if it's too small for you?"

"It's not!" Frank gasped out, turning to look at Gerard kneeling behind him. "It's not, I swear. Your cock is so long and thick, I'm sorry I joked about it!"

Satisfied with Frank's answer, Gerard pulled his finger's out of Frank's hole, leaving Frank feeling open and empty.

"On your back, babe."

It only took Frank milliseconds to flip onto his back, splaying his legs open. Gerard cursed softly at the sight, at spit in his hand, making a mental note to store lube somewhere in the livingroom. He pumped himself a few times before lining up with Frank's opening, his other hand supporting himself by Frank's head.

As Gerard pushed into Frank slowly, they both moaned loudly. Gerard couldn't believe how tight Frank's ass was after all of the years of their relationship, and he relished the tight heat around him. He set a quick rhythm, fucking Frank into the sofa as the latter's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. 

"God, your cock," Frank groaned out, and he wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck. He felt every inch of Gerard as he thrust into him. He loved the feeling of Gerard taking him hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping skin making the Christmas music still playing from Frank's phone ill placed. He pulled Gerard's head down and kissed him hard, his tongue slipping into the elder's mouth.

It only took a couple minutes for Gerard to find Frank's prostate, making Frank break their heated kiss and arch his back with a choked moan. Gerard pulled himself back onto his knees and grabbed Frank's hips tightly as he hammered into the same spot. "Look at you, you little cock slut."

"Only for you, Gee."

Both men were covered in a thin layer of sweat, and Gerard's orgasm was approaching quickly as he watched his husband writhe beneath him. He wrapped his hand around Frank's erection and fisted him in time with his thrusts.

"Frankie, I'm close."

"M-me too," Frank stuttered out as he felt the pleasure in his lower stomach begin to spread throughout his body. "Fuck, I'm gon- fuck, gonna cum," he somehow managed to groan out seconds before his orgasm rippled through him, making his cock spurt onto Gerard's fist and his own stomach. 

Gerard's rhythm began to falter as he chased his orgasm, and in only a couple more thrusts before his was spilling into Frankie. He babbled and cursed, and his body tensed as he emptied into Frank, waves of pleasure radiating throughout his entire body. 

After a few still moments, Gerard lowered himself to lay on top of Frank, the latter's hands tangled into his hair. Gerard pressed kisses to Frank's neck, not trusting himself to speak as his brain still felt fogged over from the incredible orgasm he just had.

Frank gently pulled on Gerard's hair, and Gerard lifted his head, looking into Frank's eyes.

"I fucking love you," Frank said warmly with a smile, making Gerard smile back at him.

"I love you too," Gerard grinned, "and I hope you like what I left you in your stocking."

With a groan, Frank pushed Gerard off of him, causing the elder to land on the floor. Gerard looked up at Frank in shock.

"I swear to God, if you don't stop with the _fucking innuendos_ and puns, I will never have sex with you again." Frank stood up from the sofa, then leaned down to kiss Gerard's head, before he turned and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Fucking grinch," Gerard smirked, and quickly got up to follow Frank, hoping for a round two in their shared shower. After all, Gerard had more innuendos on the tip of his tongue that he didn't get to use. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in _years_. Sorry it's on the shorter side.
> 
> I would love some constructive criticism!


End file.
